<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mumbot by CyberSearcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444673">Mumbot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher'>CyberSearcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mostly Not Human Hermits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Robot Mumbo, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like scar, no one on the hermitcraft server has a full braincell, shit the tags are empty, wholesome fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s plenty of non-human Hermits, it’s not really something most of them bat an eye at. Though Mumbo know’s he’s the only one that isn’t organic either. </p><p>A ‘Mumbo was a robot the whole time and kept it secret but revealed it during Halloween to see how the others would react’ AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo &amp; GoodTimesWithScar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mostly Not Human Hermits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mumbot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... sorry to my ninjago fans. But I have regressed back to my 2010 habits. </p><p>How many non-human hermits <em>are</em> there exactly? Cause I feel like we don’t get enough fanfics on how they interact with the normal people?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in his base, Mumbo squinted up and listened to the steady pair of heartbeats in his base. One being from the base in itself - something he was immensely proud of, and the other from him core. </p><p>The dull red glow from his chest was a sign that he should probably eat something before getting ready. Joints clicked as he pushed himself off his bed and Mumbo reminded himself to oil those too before he returned to the shopping district. </p><p>With all the new decorations being put up, there would definitely be more Hermits around, and a higher chance someone would realize that the creaking wasn’t from an iron trapdoor.</p><p>He shuffled through his ender chests - he needed a proper bedroom, sleeping in the open was too much of a risk - and pulled out his suit, a block of redstone and some extra padding. He’d gotten plenty of friendly jabs from Stress that he was ‘nothin’ but gangly skin and bones’ and did his best to try and persuade her that he was gaining some weight. </p><p>It was common knowledge that a bunch of the other hermits weren’t human - Cleo, Doc, Tango, Ren, Xisuma - but at least the others were fully human. Being a robot was something he wasn’t incredibly torn up about, but it wasn’t something he wanted attention for either. Keeping his secret had become an old habit by now and he didn’t see any reason to break it now. </p><p>For a moment, Mumbo debated whether or not Iskall counted as ‘fully human’ due to his cybernetic eye. </p><p>“I mean they are a cyborg, so I guess not?” He frowned, tapping at his chin. “Then what about Ren? He just has the ears… I think? I dunno if he has a tail? Does he?” </p><p>His messy train of thought was cut off when he finally noticed the slight, robotic glitch in his voice. </p><p>“Damit.” </p><p>As he adjusted the sleeves of his suit, making sure they didn’t catch into the seams of his metal casing, he wracked his mind for where he kept the finer tools he used for self-repairs. Standing in front of the mirror, he unbuttoned the top of his collared shirt and grit his teeth as he pried open his wiring. </p><p>His sense of pain was duller than normal, but that didn’t stop him from flinching with discomfort as he watched himself tinker with the bits that controlled his voice. If there was any positive to be found, he had an excuse to make funny noises and called them ‘audio checks’. </p><p>Laughing to himself, Mumbo finished poking at his metal veins and sealed the panel shut. Pushing up his collar to hide the shine of iron, he gave his appearance one last check. </p><p>The extra padding made the hard angles of his body less prominent and painful for anyone who ran into him. The mask and wig he’d hid the glow of his eyes and his weird, metal hair. The only really uncanny thing about him was the fact he was one of the palest Hermits and the fact he never got sunburned working for hours on redstone farms. </p><p>Munching on his redstone block, Mumbo gathered up the rest of his components for his spookificator - he needed a shorter name too - and flew through his portal and towards the shopping district. </p><p>It was quiet for once, with fewer animal sounds from the sheep and wolves that had suddenly appeared overnight. </p><p>He was able to work in peace, managing to set up the trapdoor that’d drop the Hermits into his machine. After digging himself out of it’d bowels without tools - one benefit of having metal hands, they didn’t cramp - he stood in the small lobby and pronounced the thing completed. </p><p>The area itself was a bit of a mess, with shulkers and spare items lying haphazardly across the floor. Redstone dust clung to his clothes, leaving him pleasantly fuzzy and excited. The engineer figured it was just because he was finally done, but any excessive amount of redstone tended to leave him a tad more hyper than normal. </p><p>“I guess that’s that. Maybe I should start those other farms, I could probably squeeze in a cow farm too.” He hummed. “Wait, did I add rockets in the dispenser?” </p><p>Facepalming, he struggled to remember whether or not he’d actually added in the final piece of his machine. Shrugging, Mumbo stored all his gear again, grabbed his diamonds and loaded them into the chest to open the trapdoor. </p><p>He didn’t mean to trip on the pile of iron ingots and extra redstone. And he didn’t mean to scream as he fell back-first into his machine. </p><p>An explosion popped against his back and jerked him upwards. That answered his question.</p><p>Panicking and not wanting to respawn, he pried open the lid of the dispenser, then dumped out the fireworks before they could be lit. He was thoroughly battered when the last dispenser was emptied and his suit was pockmarked with burns, but he was alive. </p><p>Charred stuffing fell across the floor and the robot brushed his cheek and found that his faux-skin had been destroyed by the fireworks. Overhead, he heard the sound of someone digging through the iron blocks. No doubt drawn to the scene by his startled cry. </p><p>Sometimes, Mumbo really, <em>really</em> hated being so clumsy. </p><p>::</p><p>Scar hadn’t wanted to wake up from his or Jelli’s nap, but he couldn’t help but jump as he heard the sudden yell coming from one of the shops. </p><p>“Agh, creeper?! Oh no, Jelli I’m so sorry!” The mayor reached for his cat, trying to pet her ears in apology. “Sorry girl. But what was that?” </p><p>Checking his communicator, he found that Mumbo was the only other person in the shopping district. That explained where the scream came from. Adjusting his brace’s and leaning against a wall for support, the man wandered down the street in search of the engineer. </p><p>He could recall seeing Mumbo working on the massive shop in the shape of a witch. Scar figured it was another fun machine for the hermits to use for Halloween. Though the engineer had been scant on the details.</p><p>Peering down into the machine, he made another alarmed squeak </p><p>“Darn it, I guess I own Iskall ten diamonds now.” </p><p>“Ten di-wait what?” </p><p>“Oh yea we placed a bet on what you were gonna be dressed as for halloween!” The Mayor shouted down at him. “I thought you were gonna be a vampire cause all the redstone kinda looks like blood. But Iskall said you were too chicken to wear fake blood.” </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>“His words man, not mine.” </p><p>“Well you’ve had your fun, now could you please get me out of here at least?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>